


Impatient

by squirrelsvngie



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28633200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squirrelsvngie/pseuds/squirrelsvngie
Summary: Hyunjin just wants Seungmin but unfortunately Seungmin is a bit busy at the moment. Hyunjin decides to take matters into his own hands.
Relationships: Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 126





	Impatient

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is a birthday present for a friend and is based off of a comic that they drew! I hope you enjoy :)

Seungmin laid on his stomach, typing away on his computer as Hyunjin whined next to him, squirming around on the bed sheets.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin pouted, his hand gripping onto Seungmin’s ass, “Can we do it again?”

Seungmin looked down over his shoulder, “Again?”

“Please?” Hyunjin climbed onto Seungmin’s back, pressing soft kisses into his neck.

Seungmin giggled at the touches, “Okay, Jinnie.” But right when he was going to close the lid of his laptop, a notification dinged.

“Oh!” he returned his attention back to the screen, “The company emailed me! Gimme a second, I gotta reply.”

Hyunjin glared at the computer screen, betrayal burning in his eyes. He then looked down at Seungmin’s ass, his mouth nearly watering with want. “Minnie, can’t you do that later?” Hyunjin tried to snuggle into Seungmin’s neck again to sway him.

“It’s an important email!” Seungmin clicked on the mousepad and started typing, trying to ignore the feeling of Hyunjin pressing into his hip.

“But Seungmin,” Hyunjin nearly wailed, straddling Seungmin’s body to rut his semi into his ass, “I’m so _horny_!”

“Wait for a little bit Hyunjin,” he sighed out, “I won’t take long.”

Hyunjin humphed, about to give up when an idea popped into his head. He reached down to play with the waistband of Seungmin’s pants, “Is it okay if I prep you while you work on it then?”

“Oh!” Seungmin thought for a second, “Yeah sure, I can still type.”

Hyunjin barely contained his squeal of delight, hooking his fingers onto the waistband and pulling both his pants and underwear off of his legs, leaving him in just his hoodie. He crawled over to his bedside table and pulled out a bottle of lube, squirting some on his fingers before rubbing them around to warm up the substance. 

He took his fingers and rubbed them around the rim, slicking up his entrance before pushing one in. He thrust it in a few times before pressing in a second one, feeling around until he felt Seungmin clench hard and let out a moan.

“A-ah!” Seungmin’s mouth parted, noises escaping his throat as he felt Hyunjin press his long fingers into his prostate. He thrust in his digits in a few more times before pulling them out, bringing them up to his mouth to lick off some of the excess.

“I’ll eat you out now,” Hyunjin giggled, pulling Seungmin up to get on his elbows and knees. He gripped onto his hips and licked across his fluttering hole, settling himself on his knees in between Seungmin’s shins.

Seungmin slapped a hand onto his mouth, trying to muffle his sounds while still furiously typing with the other hand. A couple noises escaped through his fingers, “Nn~ mh~ Jinnie,” joining the other blush inducing sounds that filled the room.

“Ah, you sound so pretty Minnie,” Hyunjin purred out, fingertips tracing over the swell of Seungmin’s ass.

Hyunjin pushed his tongue past his rim before licking the surface again, pulling his cheeks apart to get better access. He was just about to go in for another lick when Seungmin slammed his laptop shut. Hyunjin startled, his eyes going wide at the sudden noise.

Seungmin turned around his fingers pinching the air as his eyes burned at Hyunjin.

“M-Minnie?” Hyunjin said nervously, eyes blinking at Seungmin.

“Hyunjin…” Seungmin’s eerie aura made Hyunjin’s hair stand on end.

“Minnie?!”

Seungmin went in for the kill.

“Wh- NO MY CHEEK- eh?” Hyunjin braced himself for the pain in his cheeks but it never came. Instead he felt a gentle kiss on his forehead, Seungmin burying his fingers into Hyunjin’s long hair.

“You scared me! I thought you were gonna pull my cheek again,” Hyunjin whined, only for Seungmin to grab onto his cheeks and pull, stretching out his face.

“Minnie~” Hyunjin whined again, sticking his bottom lip out when Seungmin released his cheeks.

Seungmin giggled, “I’m sorry, did I scare you?” He ruffled Hyunjin's hair, “I’m done.”

Hyunjin gasped, eyes sparkling at Seungmin. He pushed Hyunjin down onto his back, climbing onto him to straddle his hips. Seungmin slowly pushed his hands underneath his shirt, pushing it up to his chest. “You can have me all you want now,” he purred.

“All mine…” Hyunjin felt his face flush, heart beating hard.

“Yes Jinnie, all yours.”

Seungmin bent down and crashed their lips together, licking into his mouth as his fingers slowly traced down his stomach to play with Hyunjin’s waistband. Hyunjin whimpered, lifting his hips to let Seungmin pull his pants down. He was hard, flushed red and leaking down his shaft. Seungmin pulled his pants all the way down before taking his shirt off, leaving Hyunjin bare on the bedsheets for him, face flushed and heartbeat pounding.

“Minnie,” Hyunjin whimpered, hips twitching with need.

“I know Jinnie,” Seungmin shushed him, capturing his mouth in another kiss. He reached over and grabbed the lube bottle, squeezing some onto his hand before smearing it onto Hyunjin’s cock. Hyunjin moaned at the contact, hips bucking up to get more friction. After Seungmin deemed Hyunjin properly lubricated, he brought his slick hand to his hole, pushing two fingers in with a gasp.

Hyunjin whined, his view of Seungmin fingering himself right on top of him not helping his throbbing erection. Seungmin just smirked as he pulled his fingers away, shuffling forward to hover over Hyunjin’s cock. He grabbed the base, lining himself up before slowly sinking down.

Hyunjin squeezed his eyes shut, relishing in the feeling of Seungmin’s warm walls sliding down his cock. Seungmin bit down on his lip to stifle his moans, Hyunjin filling him all the way up. He seated completely, heavy breaths filling the air. Seungmin still had his hoodie on, the sleeves coming past his fingertips as they splayed out on Hyunjin’s stomach.

Seungmin lifted himself up and slid down, eye rolling back as he felt Hyunjin fill him back up. A whimper escaped his lips when Hyunjin gripped onto his hips, his hand flying up to muffle his sounds with his sleeve. Seungmin braced his thighs for the work out they were about to endure.

He started moving up and down at a much more rapid pace, quickly pushing up with his thighs before slamming back down. Hyunjin gripped tighter onto Seungmin’s hips, bucking up to meet him in the middle. He groaned as Seungmin sped up even more, throwing his head back before arching his back off the bed.

Seungmin bent down, pressing his lips to Hyunjin’s in a messy kiss. He licked across the seam of Hyunjin’s mouth before pressing his tongue in. They both moaned into the kiss, Hyunjin moving his tongue alongside Seungmin’s. Seungmin pressed a kiss onto the corner of Hyunjin’s mouth before slowly trailing more down, nipping and sucking along his jaw and down his neck.

He stopped at his collar bone before biting down, making Hyunjin gasp and buck up harder. Seungmin licked the bite, sucking on it before moving back up to press more messy kisses onto his mouth.

“Mmm Minnie, you feel so good,” Hyunjin hummed when they pulled back, a string of saliva connecting their mouths.

Seungmin moaned as Hyunjin bucked up, thrusting hard into him. He wrapped a hand around his cock and started pumping, bouncing faster to get closer to his release. Hyunjin bit his lip and wrapped a hand around Seungmin’s, helping him get off. Seungmin cried out at the added pressure, head getting thrown back as he sat down and came hard onto Hyunjin’s stomach.

Hyunjin let Seungmin catch his breath before flipping them over, a shriek coming from Seungmin before a moan interrupted from Hyunjin thrusting into Seungmin. Hyunjin went fast, not wanting to overstimulate Seungmin too much. Hyunjin stuffed his face into Seungmin’s neck shoulder and came with a loud groan, hips stuttering as he filled Seungmin up.

Hyunjin nearly collapsed onto Seungmin, nuzzling his face into Seungmin as he basked in the high of his orgasm. Seungmin ran his fingers through his long blond hair as he let him breathe, a smile ghosting over his mouth as his eyes sleepily blinked up at the ceiling. 

Hyunjin lifted himself up onto his elbows, grinning down at Seungmin before pressing a kiss onto his lips.

“You’re so impatient Jinnie,” Seungmin teased, squishing Hyunjin’s cheek.

“I can’t help that you make me this horny,” Hyunjin pouted.

Seungmin just laughed, wrapping his arms around Hyunjin to cuddle just a bit more.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! If you have any thoughts, questions, or concerns please feel free to stop by my twitter or curious cat! -Vi<3
> 
> [@squirrelsvngie](https://twitter.com/Squirrelsvngie)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/Squirrelsvngie)


End file.
